Just One Night
by wannaslay-88
Summary: Feeling somewhat lonely, looking for comfort, Inuyasha and Kagome take comfort within each other. Inu/Kag Oneshot


Just One Night

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, the show and characters are property of Rumiko Takahashi, nor do I make any form of profit from writing this fan fiction.

Kagome mentally sighed. For three weeks she had been staying at Kaede's hut while Sesshomaru went on business to the Eastern Lands. This wasn't the first that she had to stay with Kaede while he went away on business, however, now where mates and since they had became mates they had been having sex almost every night. Now, though, he had been gone for three weeks and she was stark crazy, unsure if she could wait another week without sex while waiting for his return.

Getting up from the floor of the hut, she informed Kaede that she would be taking a bath in the hot springs. She gathered extra clothing and her bathing supplies and went off in the direction of the springs.

Inuyasha was having kind of the same problem as Kagome. He too, was becoming sexually frustrated, for he could not have sex with his mate since she is now pregnant with their first pup. He remembered the day that he took her as his mate. Kaede had found a way to make Kikyou fully alive again and Inuyasha, in his excitement and loneliness had taken her that night.

Inuyasha's ears then perked up. He had heard footsteps outside the hut that he shared with Kikyou. Then the scent of vanilla filled his nostrils. _Kagome,_ he thought. She was someone that he had fallen in love with but then due to his own stupidity, lost her to his older half brother, Sesshomaru. Out of his own curiousity he decided to follow her when he noticed her bathing supplies. He knew that she would be in the village for another week, not that he thought she would ever consider cheating on Sesshomaru, that didn't mean that he couldn't look at her while she bathed.

Kagome sighed happily as she approached her destination. Once she set down her change of clothes and bathing supplies, she began to strip off her clothing. As soon as she removed her shirt and skirt she had gotten the sudden feeling that she was being watched. In the old days, while still travelling with Inuyasha and Miroku, the thought of being watched would've frightened her or made her angry at the two guys. For reason now, the feeling excited her, as she could feel herself getting wet from the thoughts. _Damn, I miss Sesshomaru_. She then reached her hands behind her and unclasped her bra hooks, one of the few bras she had left thanks to Sesshomaru. She allowed her bra to fall to where the rest of her clothing had fallen while she slipped off her panties.

Kagome then sank into the warmth of the hot spring and smiled as the warm water engulfed her body. Closing her eyes, she began to relax and her aching muscles from doing the work of a miko was Kaede began to feel better as well. Once she so relaxed to the point where she could fall asleep, she jerked back to reality at the sound of a twig snapping under pressure. Deciding to herself that the sound was merely a bird leaving a tree she began to allow herself to relax once more. When she was certain that there was no one around, she slowly dipped her finger down between her legs, into her core. When she found her clit she began to massage it, slowly at first but then she began to quicken the pace, moaning softly as she did.

Inuyasha was able to sneak up on Kagome without her noticing, which he very shocked about, normally she would catch him. He approached the hot spring just as she had finished stripping off her shirt and skirt, but the she paused and looked around. _Did she see me?_ He began to panic, though he was relieved once he saw her go back to stripping. Inuyasha could not believe how beautiful she was now. She had developed so much since she first came through the well that she was now no longer the annoying young girl she once was but a beautiful young woman. He then began to feel himself harden as he thought about doing things that would make them both unfaithful to her. Once he had heard her moan he could barely contain himself, all the times when they travelled he had longed to make her moan like that, but then she had left with his brother. Sighing to himself he decided to shrug off his fire rat kimono and join her in the hot spring, without her knowing until he wanted her to.

Kagome thought she had heard clothing rustle and someone enter the water with her. Looking around, she did not see anything and began to calm down, thinking it was her imagination wishing that someone was there. She had always been faithful to Sesshomaru but how did he expect her to live without sex for a month or more. This was getting insane and she was getting ready to jump the next person she saw. That's when she felt something hit her leg, and began to slowly turn around.

Inuyasha began to panic once more when his foot hit her leg; he feared the wrath of Kagome, as he did years ago. Yet, when she turned around, she did not scream, nor did she hit him. She merely smiled at him.

"Hello Inuyasha," she said warmly.

"Uh, hey, Kagome" Inuyasha responded nervously. Kagome then must have remembered her lack of clothing because she began to blush; as she looked at him taking notice that he too had no clothing on.

"Inuyasha?"

"Yeah, Kagome?"

"Kiss me."

It was then that Inuyasha kissed her with so much passion. It was passion he had saved up for months from being able to be with Kikyou. He was shocked however, when Kagome kissed him back with the same amount of force. He felt her wrap her arms around his neck as he put one arm around her lower back and placed his other hand on her breast. He trailed kisses down her jaw line and neck where his lips brushed over Sesshomaru's mating mark. That's when he pulled away. That's when she whimpered at the loss of warmth.

"What are we doing, Kagome?" he questioned, though not sure why he questioning something he wanted to do.

"We're talking now but were about to have sex with each other," she responded with an irritated tone.

"Kagome, we can't do this. We're both mated."

"I know that Kikyou's pregnant, and I know how incredibly horny you are right now, Inuyasha. Please," she begged, "just fuck me. Hard."

"If we do this, I won't fuck you hard. I want to be gentle because this is something that can never happen again. I want to remember it. Just one night."

"Just one night," she agreed as she leaned in closer, capturing his lips.

A/N: I know it's short. I was gonna put more but I thought that would be a good place to end it if anyone would like me to repost this with a lemon let me know in your review! Helpful criticism welcomed, no flames please!


End file.
